


Sweet changes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt "Leaves"The little changes Ron and Hermione have in their lives.Ship: Ron & Hermione





	Sweet changes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Mummy, the cookie's gone!”

“I'll give you another one, sweetie.”

Hermione Weasley was sitting on a blanket with her three years old son Matthew on her lap. She closed the cookie box and put it inside the picnic basket. The toddler was sucking slowly the chocolate from the cookie, stroking the head of Crookshanks, who was calmly eating the leftovers on the ground.

They were spending the day at the Hogsmeade Garden Park. The autumn day was sunny and warm with a light breeze making the leaves dance around the orange blanket where they were sitting. Ron sat close to them and grabbed the basket.

“Did you bring more Chocolate Frogs?”

Hermione left Mathew so he could play with his Quidditch charmed balls set. “No, I didn’t because you filled the basket with so much food that I thought we would spend the weekend on the other side of country. I’m sure you’ll manage a Transfiguration spell to get more, love. Maybe you can transfigure this apple?”

Ron grinned. “You always have everything under control, right? What would I do without you?

Hermione took out of her bag a Chocolate Frog ”Not much, and I couldn't do without you either"

Ron snuggled her it his arms, kissing her ear. ”I do love you remembering my things and controlling me. That’s why I loved you nagging me about my homework at school.”

Hermione smiled against his chest. “Did you? “

Ron stroked her back “Sure and you knew it.”

“Mummy, look! Swings.”

Ron and Hermione chuckled. Their son loved to postpone their snogging moments.

~Spider


End file.
